forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Huzuz
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = Midani | religion = the Enlightened gods | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Silk, textiles, sages, trade goods | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Grand Caliph | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = Discovery of the scrolls of the Loregiver | date1 = ca. 800 DR | event2 = Invasion thwarted | date2 = 1327 DR | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 800,000–1,600,000 | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Khalil al-Assad al-Zahir | ruleryear1 = 1345 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Located at the narrow straits between the Golden Gulf and Suq Bay, Huzuz was Zakhara's greatest city. The spectacular view of its gleaming spires could be seen for miles across the water. It was the place where the first Grand Caliph had the vision of the Loregiver, gaining Fate's wisdom and the Law. The city remained the seat of the Grand Caliph, the centermost hub of the enlightened lands. Its ruler in 1367 DR, Grand Caliph Khalil al-Assad al-Zahir, Master of the Enlightened Throne, Most High Sovereign of the Land of Fate, the Worthy of the Gods, Scourge of the Unbeliever, Confidant of the Genies, was the most powerful man in Zakhara and therefore one of the most powerful men on all of Al-Toril. Description Huzuz was a large city. 800,000 permanent residents lived there, and at any time there were an additional 200,000-800,000 visitors, pilgrims, and tourists inhabiting the city as well. Many of Huzuz's domed rooves and towers were decked with gold, tile, and inlaid glass, sparkling in the sun. The city positively glowed, giving it the title Huzuz the Golden. Notable features among its renown architecture included the Palace of the Grand Caliph, the Public Gardens, and the Grand Bazaar. Its Golden Mosque was the object of pilgrimage of most Zakharans. The city was known for its far-ranging merchants, universities, sages, and textiles. Tourism was also a considerable source of revenue, especially visits to the Grand Mosque and the Court of Enlightenment. Vast stretches of farmland surrounded the City of Delights. All farms and estates found within one mile (1.6 km) of the city were taxed. Because of this tax, many large estates sat just outside of that distance. However, estates found beyond the taxable distance were not guaranteed the protection of mighty Huzuz and her guards. Culture Influence of the Loregiver Though Zakharans tolerated other religions, the presence of the House of the Loregiver within Huzuz inspired them to try to convert non-believers to Enlightenment through their actions. The word of the Loregiver required them to be hospitable to others–a difficult task considering the sheer multitude of pilgrims flowing through Huzuz on a yearly basis. Still, most natives of Huzuz were very charitable to those who looked like they could use a helping hand. Every follower of Enlightenment on the continent of Zakhara was expected to make a pilgrimage to Huzuz at some point during their life. Because of this, the citizens of Huzuz strove to keep their city clean and beautiful in order to impress the flood of pilgrims. Influence of the Grand Caliph The citizens of Huzuz enjoy having the Grand Caliph in their city, for he is a beloved man. Any visitor to Huzuz who spoke out against the Grand Caliph, or slandered his name in any way, would quickly make enemies. The Grand Caliph was considered to be a wise and charitable man, and his people loved him for it. Government While the Grand Caliph ruled most of Zakhara through local potentates, Huzuz was his personal domain, which he governed through a large bureaucracy of trusted advisers centered within the Court of Enlightenment. Aside from the main court, three bureaucratic centers existed within the city. These could be found in the Northwest District, Central District, and Affluent District. Trade The Gem of Zakhara lay at the crossroads of important trade routes: Sea lanes came in from the east and south on their way to Zakhara's northern cities and beyond. Caravan routes brought goods from the Haunted Lands, the Cities of the Pantheon and the Ruined Kingdoms. All kinds of items from Zakhara and beyond were traded in Huzuz’s Caravan District and especially its Grand Bazaar, arguably the largest market in the Land of Fate. There was no sanctioned place for trading slaves in the city, but they still could be had for those willing to pay. Huzuz itself was know for its textile production, but its main export was not in goods but services: It had a number of universities and many a Zakharan sage gained their knowledge there. And of course, as the seat of the Grand Caliph it furnished the backbone of the bureaucracy for the governance of his empire. Lastly, many of the people of Huzuz earned their dinars in catering to the vast number of guests that visited the city for reasons of religion, business or leisure at any given time. Defenses The City of Delights was protected by a large military force in 1367 DR under the less-than-able leadership of Prince Cheddah al-Assad. It was kept in good order by the more competent leaders of its subdivisions: *The bulk of the military consisted of 10,000 footmen, which doubled as a city watch during peacetime. They kept order in the city in patrols each under the leadership of a mamluk of the Faithful. *The 2,000 riders of the Imperial Cavalry were mainly renowned for their fanciful appearance in parades. *The hippogriff cavalry with 250 members provided an impressive-looking aerial defense. *Three units of mercenaries with a total of 2,100 men were considered rough but unquestionably brave and able. *The navy of 40 ships in 1367 DR was the most active part of the military, keeping watch over the Golden Gulf and Suq Bay. *All mamluks were ultimately the property of the Grand Caliph—though not all served him directly—and fulfilled various functions, including guarding the Royal Harim. 5,000 infantry from five and 900 cavalry from three different mamluk societies were an integrated part of the military. *The Magical Legion was a group of 75 wizards, each endowed with a carpet of flying to provide an additional airborne force. *An unknown number of the redoubtable jann served as another defensive force and deterrent to would-be invaders. *A 1,000 strong Palace Guard was charged with protecting the Grand Caliph himself. *Like all Zakharan cities, Huzuz had a milita which could be called upon in times of need, though in 1367 DR it had not seen any action for generations. The City of Delights was also completely encompassed by city walls whose gates were faithfully guarded by mamluks of the Vigilant. These fortifications lacked the strength found in Zakhara's northern cities, but Huzuz' greatest protection lay elsewhere: Close ties to all of the genie races ensured the help of a most formidable force should the Gem of Zakhara come under attack. And the authority of the Grand Caliphs was such that few would even contemplate such an act against the Land of Fate's enlightened culture. History According to legend, the Loregiver herself once lived in a house at the location of the city. Around 800 DR, when Huzuz was still only a minor trading village, an al-Badia boy had a vision there that let him discover scrolls of wisdom penned by the Loregiver. The inhabitants of Huzuz were among the first to embrace these new teachings and follow the leadership of the youth who was to become the first Grand Caliph. The Golden Mosque was built around the house of the vision, and the Palace of Enlightenment, constructed and reconstructed over the course of 500 years, has remained the seat of all following Grand Caliphs. The tenth in the line of the Grand Caliphs formed close ties with the genie races. Much later, on the 12th of Nau in 1327 DR, the arme of a renegade al-Badia sheik attacked the City of Delights and was annihilated by a great force of different genies called by the then-ruling sixteenth Grand Caliph, Bahamal al-Assad. This devastation discouraged open attacks on the city for generations. Districts of Huzuz The four quarters of Huzuz, and the districts found within each, are listed below: *Clothiers' Quarter **Merchants' District **Northwest District **Clothiers' District *People's Quarter **Peasants' District **South District **Pilgrims' District *Palace Quarter **Court District **East District **Affluent District *North Quarter **Warehouse District **Central District **Craft District The city also featured two harbors: *Caliph's Harbor *Trade Harbor Appendix Notes References Further reading * Connections Category:Capitals Category:Monarchies Category:Metropolises Category:City-states Category:Settlements Category:Exports silk Category:Exports textiles Category:Exports trade goods Category:Locations on the Pilgrims' Route Category:Locations on Dihl al-Taif Category:Locations on Dihl al-Suq Category:Locations on the Pearl Way Category:Locations on the Southeastern Sea Route Category:Locations on Al-Sarif River Category:Locations on the Golden Gulf Category:Locations on Suq Bay Category:Locations in the Cities of the Heart Category:Locations in Interior Zakhara Category:Locations in Zakhara Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations